


Be Nice

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, the hale fire happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Isaac and Cora playing as children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Nice

When Isaac first met Cora he was getting his face rubbed into a sandbox in the third grade because he had made the mistake of asking about the burn that marred her arm. 

"MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" She yelled as the recess aids tried to pull her off poor Isaac.

When Cora had properly met Isaac, she was getting shoved off a playground swing because of the smug grin on her face as she asked about the cuts on his face and the bruises on his back.Not being one  to be pushed around,  Cora got up and tackled the boy to the ground while he pulled her ponytail as hard he could.Cora rolled Isaac over and began to shove Isaac's face into the dirt, yelling about how it isn't nice to shove people.

Needless to say, the two ended up in the school psychologist's office. Isaac and Cora sat a foot apart on the bench. Cora, whose ponytail was coming out of its holder, was covered in dirt and had bandaids covering her forearms and knees. She swung her legs back in forth, staring ahead, and wondered what she was going to say Laura. Laura already had to deal with grumpy Derek, who wouldn't smile or play with her anymore and sick Uncle Peter whole would just sit and stare quietly covered in burns. 

Isaac wrung his hands quietly wondering if Mrs.Morrell was going to call his father. The man was under a lot more stress since he lost his job and since Camden had left.  He was going to be so mad.  Isaac glared at the girl that sat beside him for getting him in trouble. Granted, he shouldn't have pushed her, because Daddy said hitting other people was wrong.  ~~hah~~  The brown haired girl scratched at the bandaids  with her dirty nails.

"Stop." Isaac blurted. The girl looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Isaac continued to wring his hands. "You are going to get an infection from scratching."

"Oh" Cora said.

"Is she going to call my dad?" Isaac asked. He didn't know this girl, but he needed immediate answers.

"No," Cora said. "Only if you want them to. You're going to get a note sent home and he's going to need to sign it. " Isaac tried to ignore the quivering of his lip. He was not going to cry. Only babies cried and he wasn't going to cry.

As a wanton tear fell down his face, Isaac felt something hit the side of his thigh. It was a tiny black Camaro.  Isaac turned to the girl, who looked at him expectantly.

"You're supposed to push it back." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Isaac gently pushed the car back to her.

"Cool car."

"It's my  big brother's." Cora explained. She turned the car over to reveal the "Property of Derek Hale" scratched into the bottom. "He says he's too grown up for them and that he didn't want them anymore." Cora pushed the car back to Isacc.

"I have a big brother too." Isaac said. "He's in the army and he gets to go into helicopters and tanks and stuff." Cora nodded. Isaac didn't want her to stop talking. He like having someone to talk and play with since Camden was away.

"What's your name?"

"Cora."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red"

"What's your -"

"You ask a lot of questions."  Cora interrupted. Isaac shrugged before pushing the toy car again. "Then you ask me some."

"No." Cora replied.

"Why?"

"I already know what I need to know."

"I don't believe it. " Isaac said. Cora shrugged and continued to push the car.

"Try me." She dared.

"Name."

"Isaac." She said with a triumphant smirk. "I saw it on the tag of you shirt when I shoved your face into that ant hill."

"How old am I?" 

"Eight and you're in Ms.Blake's class." Isaac nodded in affirmation and began to twiddle with his fingers again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Cora said.

"Do you promise not to hit me?" Isaac said quietly. Cora began to mess with the wheels of the car.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I will answer." Cora said frankly. Isaac opened his mouth to respond but Ms.Morrell appeared.

"Cora Hale." Ms.Morrell said in exasperation. "I thought we talked about this." Cora gave the psychologist a toothy grin.

"My sister likes seeing you." Ms.Morrell tried not to smile but failed. She turned to Isaac and frowned. 

"What did Cora do to you, Mr.Lahey ?" Isaac began to bite at his thumbnail and look anywhere besides Ms.Morrell. Seeing Isaac's apprehension, Cora spoke up. 

"I tackled him and shoved his nose into a ant hill." Cora explained. Ms.Morrell placed her hands on the kids back and led them to her office, not realizing the friendship that started before her eyes.


End file.
